Shower Time
by Kodelaine
Summary: Denmark walks in on a lovely sight in his bathroom, and decides to stay for a chat. Norway gives him the cold shoulder, but eventually lets the Dane brush his hair, which turns dirty short after. DenNor yaoi oneshot!


Another old RP done by me and _Ganontheumbreon_, who now has an account on Fanfiction. Go find her!  
_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**_

* * *

The Nordic nation stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, walking over to the mirror and beginning to brush his hair. Denmark was currently waiting outside the door, but being the impatient man he was, he decided to peek inside and in turn was greeted with a wonderful sight. "Oh hello.~" He said, smiling slightly.

Norway turned, blushing slightly and staring at him. "What do you want?" He groaned, frowning at the Dane "I just needed the bathroom, No rush though, I like the view." He teased, still smiling at the other. Norway glared at him, rolling his eyes and turning back towards the mirror, continuing to brush his hair. Denmark sighed, walking over to him and grabbing his hips. "You look so cute when you're wet..." He mumbled, smiling down at the other.

The Norwegian nation blushed, looking away, staring at the counter top as he continued brushing his hair and trying to ignore the Dane pressing against his back. "May I brush it for you?" Denmark asked, grabbing at the comb. Norway rolled his eyes, handing the comb to Denmark before putting his hands on the counter. "Fine." He muttered. He gently combed Norway's hair, "accidentally" tugging on the curl.

Norway winced in annoyance, a blush spreading across his face. "W-watch it, Denmark." He grumbled, shifting around uncomfortably. "Watch what?" He asked, snickering as he continued combing the Nord's hair. "T-the hair curl." He said, blushing a deep red, staring at the counter. "Why~?" he purred, tugging on it again.

The smaller man gasped, covering his mouth, face flushed a deep red. "B-because." He mumbled, embarrassed. Denmark kissed his cheek, smiling. "Adorable..." He cooed sweetly at the other. "I-idiot." Norway mumbled, putting his hands back down on the counter hesitantly. Denmark rubbed Norway's stomach, holding him close and blushing.

Norway tightened the towel around his waist, hoping Denmark didn't notice the bulge under it. Damn it, this was no time for you know who to try and come out to play. Denmark kissed his head, sighing in content. "You're so cute..." He mumbled, nuzzling into the others hair. "Thanks." Norway mumbled awkwardly, wishing the Dane would just leave so he could take care of this himself.

Denmark slid his hands lower, resting them on Norway's waist, the Nordic nation shivering at the Danes cold hands on his hips. He blushed, still hoping Denmark hadn't noticed his erection. The Dane slid them lower, rubbing the bulge in his crotch. "Whoa, Norway, I didn't know this turned you on..?" He said coyly, a blush rising in his cheeks. Norway gasped, squirming slightly. "N-no, knock it off." He said, blushing a deep red.

"Come on, you're just so hard..." he moaned, rubbing it a little harder. Norway groaned, moaning quietly. "S-stop touching it, I-I can take care of it myself." He mumbled. "May I watch~?" he whispered, pulling away. Norway stared at the floor for a while, before putting his hand on the towel. "Fine." He mumbled quietly. Denmark smiled, sitting down in a chair and watching him. You know, he always found it odd that Norway kept a chair in the bathroom, but right about now he wasn't going to complain. At all.

Norway blushed, looking away and dropping the towel hesitantly, slowly reaching down to stroke himself, biting his lower lip, closing his eyes. Denmark began rubbing his own crotch, watching Norway do this and moaning softly. Norway heard him, not bothering to open his eyes, moaning as he continued stroking himself, occasionally gasping and mumbling in Norwegian. Denmark moved a little closer, stroking his cock harder and spreading his legs.

Norway peeked at him, quickly closing his eyes. He began stroking faster, his moans getting louder, panting slightly. Denmark unbuttoned his pants, moaning again as he continued pumping his member. "Ah.." Norway moaned loudly, gasping as he came, his cum splattering onto the floor. Norway opened his eyes, panting slightly. "M-must you do that while watching me?" He said, pale cheeks still dusted a light red.

"It's not my fault you're so hot.." he said, giggling. Norway rolled his eyes, staring over at Denmark lustily. "W-whatever, just come give me a kiss, I deserve it for the show I put on..." He said, brushing his damp hair behind his ear. Denmark got up, moving closer and gently kissing his lips, sighing in content. Norway blushed, wrapping his arms around Denmark, slowly pushing him against the wall.

The Dane slipped his tongue in his mouth, hugging him gently. Norway gasped, rubbing his hips against the Danes, moaning. Denmark held him tight, kissing him deeply and rubbing his back. "Mm..." Norway moaned, clawing Denmarks back gently, his cock already standing up and ready to go once more. Denmark pulled the other down to the bathroom floor, pinning him down on the ground, dominating the kiss and grabbing Norway's ass. Norway gasped, moaning and rubbing the Danish nations ass gently.

Denmark quickly located a small bottle of lube from his back pocket, feverishly spreading some across his fingers, pressing a finger inside Norway, gently rubbing his entrance and moaning softly. Norway groaned, spreading his legs, wrapping them around Denmark. Norway moaned softly as he inserted a second finger, spreading them inside of his tight ass.

After a minute the Dane pulled his hands away from the others ass. "Are you ready?" he whispered, kissing his cheek. "Are you ready?" he whispered, kissing his cheek. "Y-yes, just be gentle..." Norway mumbled, moaning quietly. "Okay." He purred, removing his fingers and slowly pushing his cock inside. Norway groaned, wrapping his legs around Denmark tightly, moaning. Denmark finally pushed all the way in, groaning and thrusting slowly.

Norway gasped, whimpering quietly. "Y-you're so damn big." Norway groaned, panting slightly. He hugged him carefully, thrusting a little faster. "Mmm.. I-it'll feel better..." Denmark muttered, quivering slightly as Norway tightened around him suddenly. Norway gasped, moaning and bucking his hips forward as Denmark hit his prostate. "A-agh, there, h-hit there again."

Denmark continued thrusting into that spot quickly and roughly, moaning loudly. Norway gasped, moaning loudly and clawing into Denmarks back as he came. Denmark groaned as he came as well, panting as he hugged Norway gently. Norway panted, kissing Denmarks neck. Denmark carefully pulled out, smiling as he nuzzled Norway's sighed in content, kissing Denmark again.

Denmark brought their lips together, kissing him deeply. Norway moaned, wrapping his arms around Denmarks separated for a moment, touching their noses together. "Aw, you just took a shower and now you're all sticky." He giggled. Norway blushed, smiling slightly. "I guess I am." He moved down a little lower, gently licking up the cum on his chest. Norway moaned, stroking Denmarks hair gently.

Denmark wiped his face on a towel, sitting up and pulling Norway onto his lap. Norway sighed in content, nuzzling into Denmarks chest. Denmark stroked his hair, smiling and kissing his cheek. Norway hugged Denmark tightly, closing his eyes, relaxing. "I-I love you Denmark." The Nord mumbled, flushing. "I love you too." He said, smiling back at the other nation.


End file.
